


Holiday with the worst witch

by Tww2017fan2019 (orphan_account)



Series: Hardbroom sisters [5]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Food, Gen, Holidays, Hotels, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I get no rest with these fanfics, Just using this story to describe where I live, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mildred and her sisters are just the best, Mountains, Multi, Other, Summer, This Is STUPID, Why?, mood, poland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tww2017fan2019
Summary: Mildred and her sisters are going on a holiday, after a hell of tragedies getting in their way. They find their way back on their feet before the new term starts, and how they can have one holiday in peace... How they decide to visit a place that they haven't been to, for a rest from England's weather.
Relationships: Felicity Foxglove & Mildred Hubble, Hardbroom & Indigo Moon, Hardbroom & Julie Hubble, Hardbroom & Mildred Hubble, Hardbroom (Worst Witch) & Severus Snape, Indigo Moon & Hermione Granger, Julie Hubble & Mildred Hubble, mildred Hubble & Hermione granger
Series: Hardbroom sisters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401151
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome back to the series, which I start noticing has some flaws in it. Yes, I do notice... I always want to rewrite it, though I am rewriting it, by hand. I am still hesitant about this and have regrets... Hopefully, You all can convince me that it is not... Though I want truthful opinions so I can make it better than I have...

The sky was cloudy as the four Hardbrooms have managed to find their way to the non-magical airport. It was a struggle to arrive by foot, not by broomstick. Even if they lived ten minutes from the non-magical world, the barrier that separated magicals from non-magicals. They only had to dress like all the non-magicals, so they don't stand out. They had to not have magical objects hidden deep in their bags, nowhere in reach of strangers, such as wands and potions.

''Quickly!'' Hermione rushed them as she skipped along the busy pavement, which surrounded the entrance of the airport. There were local buses parking on the bus stop every five minutes, multiple passengers getting on and off. 

''We have an hour, calm down Hermione,'' Hecate told her calmly as she walked beside her own siblings: Severus and Constance. Constance had her arm around Hecate as they follow the three excited girls towards the entrance. It had only taken them a total of twenty minutes to arrive at the airport, which was a ten-minute walk through multiple busy roads through the non-magical town of Manchester (North-West England).

''Alright! Alright!'' Hermione waved her arms in the air as she carried her bag, hung around her shoulder, attached to a long belt. She was dressed in black leggings, a random shirt from her shelf (That she hadn't packed) and an oversized hoody to keep her warm through the typical English weather. 

''Take a chill pill, Hermione,'' Indigo teased, rolling her eyes as she rushed up to her two sisters, clearly lagging behind. The thing was, all three of them had the same type of bag, attached on a long belt that let the have their arms free. Indigo was in leggings (All three of them seem to have the same leggings) and a loose denim jacket. Mildred was in leggings and had a similar denim jacket, though she preferred a tighter one. 

It was crowded as Mildred and her sisters entered through the automatic doors. The warmth compared to the windy weather felt amazing as they didn't let it stop them from feeling positive, but still beware that they might find themselves in a horrible situation, which they promised each other to stay out of and try make their holiday normal and nice for every one. 

They could see Maud and Felicity checking in, having their bags taken into their plane. They ran up to them, trying to jump scare them, well, surprise them, though they were noticed, though it was still nice seeing their faces light up at the sight of them. They all came in for a hug, one by one asking them how their holiday was. They almost forgot about the adults, having almost walked away. 

''Where's the Mexican double?'' Hermione joked as she searched the airport. They chuckle as Indigo nudges Hermione in a teasing way. Maud and Felicity waited for them to put their luggage out of their way before they discussed the plan. 

''Right, we are meeting Yanira and Maria at the arrival gate,'' Maud said as she looked at the large digital clock hung on one of the walls. It was Ten to Twelve. The speaker turned on as the woman through the speaker informed of another planes arrival. They turned to the told arrival gate. 

''That's them, they're here!'' Mildred jumped up as she waited for the adults to join them, having just put their luggage away. They soon walked towards the crowded area, where loads of people waited for their family members and friends coming off the planes. They managed to squeeze into the side, where they saw people getting off. It was rather strange at first, seeing how people from other countries are dressed, seeing that it was a big mistake for them... Due to comparing the weather in England and Mexico. 

''Mildred!'' They hear two familiar voices shout their names, causing them to look in their direction. Their faces lit up seeing their two friends run up to them. Yanira had dressed as if she expected England as Africa and it's heat. Maria was at least sensible to put a jumper on. 

''I _told_ you, Yanira, you _should_ have listened!'' Maria chuckled as she rummaged through her bag for a long two minutes, the others wondering what she was searching for. She pulled out a spare jumper, which she had saved if she had stained her current one she was wearing. She passed it to Yanira, who thanked her, putting it on as they set to put the two's luggage into the plane. 

''I know I should have packed it, knowing that England isn't much of a country with the nice sunshine but I thought that if it is _July_...'' Yanira explained as she just shrugged her shoulders, pulling her suitcase. 

Indigo just put an arm on Yanira's shoulder, amusingly saying,'' Welcome back!'' 


	2. Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They land in Poland, taking in the new area, with positivity and a few worries...

It was a two-hour flight from Manchester to Poland, specifically, a town called Wrocław (Pronounced _Vrotswav_ ). It wasn't the end of their journey, having many stops on the way. It was tiring for the two Mexicans, having had over 10 hours of flying just three hours ago.

They had landed and got off the plane, the shining sun beaming through the grey clouds. The airport was large as they walked onto the large, open area, where multiple planes parked. They gathered together, Severus checking if everyone was here, knowing how lost they can get, from the smallest to the largest of areas. 

Knowing from his experience at Hogwarts, never to take an eye on them all, they could be a bit of a handful, knowing the last few years. Walking towards the long but _QUITE_ narrow bus, which transported all of the passengers towards the arrivals section. 

"It is _boiling_!" Yanira commented as she desperately pulled the jacket off her, passing it back to Maria, who just gave a heavy sigh as she accepted the jacket back. 

As they boarded the bus, they took in the surroundings. The surroundings of the airport was different from England. There was a wide, open field surrounding most of the airport and just as they drove down the large area, there was the horizon of the town. 

"Hey, why hasn't Destiny came along?" Mildred looked up at Constance, with an eager expression. They bus stopped as the doors opened, people went flooding out, towards the entrance. 

"Oh, she wanted to have a sleepover at some friends place," Constance said, " I couldn' t say no to that, knowing that she took Tobias along with her..." 

Mildred just glances at her sisters, who both gave an understanding nod as they queued, it looked as if it would never end. After a seemingly long time of waiting, they had passed the passport check in no time. Yes, _they did have passports_.

Walking passed the passport check, they followed the confusing signs, though many had translations in some languages, including English. There were many large sections where luggage was placed and moved along the trail.

After a few rotations around it, they had all found everything. They were heading for the exit, Mildred kept on nagging them about the language and how _impossible_ it will be for them to find the proper bus to the train station.

"It'll be alright! I have prepared a few translation potions!" Hermione searched through her satchel, showing them multiple glass containers.

"You're amazing, you know that!" Indigo put her arm around Hermione, who just cringed. 

They walked down the long path, the sun was making it brighter and hotter as there was very little wind.The place wasn't what they thought it could be, it was better. There was a large parking, with multiple trees and the area just looked so modern.

Hecate read the timetable, having no problem with figuring out the language, which left Hermione a bit surprised. Though no one could really be so surprised knowing that Miss Hardbroom seemed to always know what she was doing.

"Right, the bus should be here any moment..." Hecate told them.

"Really? How much hours do we even have to travel?!" Felicity asked as she had her arm around Maud, who was quiet the whole trip, being rather nervous being in a completely different country, miles and miles away from home, without her parents. 

It gave them all a buzzing feeling of both excitement and anxiety being away from home. Though they trusted Hardbrooms and they would not get into any trouble.

The bus arrived, it was large and long. There were a lot of city buses parking onto the bus stops, picking up and dropping off people. They entered, buying them all a ticket before scanning them into the small machine and sitting down. 

It was a rough ride, with sharp turns every now and then. It was easier than they thought, remembering the locations that Hecate had written down in her memory. 

They got off on the stop "PKP" (which was what they call the train stations. It was a busy road, multiple vehicles driving from nearly every turn. They turned around, where beside them was a large flat, with multiple stores on the bottom. Most of the flats were a light shade of yellow or orange, but on the other side of the main road and when they walked further towards the train station there were mostly grey flats and multiple stores at the bottom. 

The sun was still shining as Indigo couldn't help but moan about the heat, which was no surprise due to the weather back in England. 

Having drank the content of their water bottles they still walked towards the station. Crossing the road after waiting for the signal for them to cross, they were at their next destination, the station. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the specific names and all... I just love writing about where I am from, though where I live comes later... Though I am writing this chapter over my own experiences there, this is all from where I have been. Not trying to boast...


	3. Falling apart and back on their feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape and Maria have a moment and they eat lunch

They had arrived in Poland and hour ago, all of them were exhausted already, though it hadn't even passed midday. Nearly all the girls were enthusiastic about the tipr, being away from the castle, but Maria lagged behind as she couldn't find any happiness to even smile.

"Come on, Maria!" Yanira attempted to link her arm with Maria's, but Maria pulled away. Yanira looked at Maria, as if she was to spot some curse, she walked away, looking back at where Maria didn't even look at her. 

"What's up with her?" Felicity asked as she and Maud looked back at where Maria walked with the three adults. 

"I have no idea," Maud muttered as Yanira shrugged her shoulders. They were at the main street, where they stopped, Mildred placed her hand on the small yellow device, which scanned that they were wanting to cross, the lights turn red as cars stop. 

They crossed to where there was a large, open area, with bus stops on the side and in the centre was a huge building, it had multiple arched rooves, made of glass and the walls were a light beige colour.   
There was a door less entry, which lead to the train platforms. 

"Should we go there?! I'm _starving_!" Indigo skipped up to her mother, who nodded tiringly. The girls began to hurry to the small restaurant beside the train station's entrance, to one of the larger picnic benches, which had a large umbrella shading the area. 

"Come on, Maria, cheer up a bit," Constance said as she patted the girl on the back. Hecate on the other hand, couldn't be able to show Maria positivity, she knew how the girl felt like, having lost something close.

Hecate felt awful for the girl, though she was hurting too, they both still had the awful dread of a loved one leaving the world. Not only had Hecate lost her father for the _second_ time but she had also lost a loyal friend. They had all lost an amazing headmistress, though the girls seemed to be stronger than some, being able to fight back and be able to smile behind everything that happened.

She followed her siblings to where her daughters sat with their friends, her students. They sat for a few moments before a non-magical young woman, probably just passed her 20's came to serve them. 

Their translation potions worked as they managed to say what they wanted with not even the slightest problems. They payed with no problem, they had loads of money, which Hermione and all of her friends had given. All of them put a lot of money, especially for this trip, which meant so much for them. 

"Now, All of you need to have a great time before we get back to the the academy for your next year," Constance said as she glanced at Hecate, who gave no good example, which Constance wasn't happy about it. With Maria worse, she couldn't do much. 

" _Come on!_ " Constance muttered to Hecate," _You aren't helping being like that_!" Hecate felt a bit hurt that Constance acted like everything was great, not when one of the members of their family was _dead_. 

Hecate frowned, giving her a hurt look, though she acted as if she was angry at her. "You two, _stop it_!" Severus said as he could see that it was drawing the girls' attention. 

"Maria, cheer up," Constance said as Maria hardly nodded. Severus knew Maria wasn't completely listening, she had turned away, negativity leaving a mark behind her. Yanira had put her arm around Maria, who this time didn't pull away. 

"Right, I will be back in a moment," he said as he walked around to where Maria was, attracting her attention, gesturing her to follow him. Snape was not going to let Maria's mood bring negativity to everyone. 

She frowned as she walked away, following him. "What?" She said as they walked into the large tunnel, which lead to the trains. 

"Quiet, we're in a foreign country," Severus hissed as he peered back to the table," What are you so negative about?" His voice wasn't gentle like how someone else would have told her, his was tense and it shown lack of patience, in some way. Abut Maria was shocked that Snape would confront her, but she didn't think it was right, having that they were at standing on the side of a crowded station. 

They ended up strolling down the crowded tunnel. They were a metre or a little less apart, she noticed that his firm expression has dropped and she started to wonder what he wanted to tell her. 

"I know that this isn't the most suitable place to speak about such a... Topic but... I need to sort this out myself if someone can't!" Severus said as he glanced at the girl. 

"What?" Maria asked as she didn't even look up at him, feeling awkward. Multiple times had someone spoke through the speakers, saying that trains arrive at platforms and people rushing to platforms, making it crowded. 

"About your negativity," He simply Said, Maria thought he would stare her down like some small insect ready to be crushed but he didn't even look at her. 

She said nothing. "Care to explain?" he asked as Maria shrugged her shoulders. 

"It's just about Miss Cackle's death..." Maria spilled out," I miss her..." He sighed, nodding to himself as if he suspected it. 

"I am sorry... I shouldn't bring this up here..." Maria said guiltily as she was ready for anything. 

"You honest thought I didn't know already _girl_?!" Severus said, scoffing as he looked at Maria's expression, he continued, saying," You aren't alone with this, you know that your potions mistress has too lost her father, I have too."

Maria nodded, saying,"I tell myself that, it doesn't work!" Maria sounded as if she was arguing for her life," I just feel like I could have saved her! I could have helped her out of their, _both of them_!" 

"You can't be a hero _all the time_ , you are just a child," He said as if he was trying to find a way to offend her but nothing that he spoke did so. She was almost surprised by it, she took his words into mind but still, she couldn't help but feel guilty. 

"I just feel so _guilty_ , it makes me upset... That's all..." Maria wanted to go back to the others. 

"You may not know this... But I have done things that are _unforgivable_..." He told her, he didn't sound upset but Maria could tell things were getting more tense as he began,"I had put many families in danger, under the leadership of the dark Lord himself, _Voldemort_. I had killed the love of my life, with the most awful thing on this world, Jealousy and envy..." 

Maria felt a train of thoughts as she took everything in one at a time, asking," What are you trying to tell me?!"

"I want to tell you that you can't always be able to save someone, that even the most important loved ones will always be there, you have a great family and great friends, you have a great life ahead of you!" 

Maria felt like she was dreaming. She could not believe Snape was saying this... He was. She took his words to heart and gave him an appreciative nod. 

"I'll take that in mind..." Maria told him, she smiled weakly but she felt a something light up inside of her, as if her happiness had relit. They soon headed back through the tunnel, in silence, no more sentences were told until they were back with the others. 

"Where were you?" Hecate asked him, he said nothing. Maria was now cheerful as she watched her friends joke around. The back story of Snape still sat in the back of her head, she couldn't help but wonder about it. 

They shared a large pizza, with a portion of chips each and a large bowl of salad, which contained vegetables and sauce, also They had soda and water to drink. 

They had eaten in the next hour and they started to head for the train station, ready to continue their journey...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised someone for a Maria and Snape moment, so I did. Hope you like it and it is rushed, I know


	4. Train ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They set off on the train

They had finished eating and had just about an hour until they can take a train to where their next stop was, for the night. It was two O'clock that afternoon and the heat began to get stronger. Not only, now, were they carrying their bags but also their jackets. 

''I wish I could have went with Destiny to that sleepover!'' Felicity moaned as she was tempted to take her maglet out and take some photos but she couldn't due to the fact they could only unlock it with their magic, which could expose their existence as witches, especially that this was a country that would severely judge them and they wouldn't be out of it easily. As this was quite a religious country, people would come up with the most crazy ideas, such as devils, demons and very awful names.

''Oh, come on! It's only a bit of heat! You should have been to Spain!'' Maud said as she took Felicity's hand as she dragged Felicity towards the rest as they go through the 'underground'. It was crowded, there were staircases on the side, leading up to the platforms. There were only five platforms, meaning the tunnel wasn't as long as some in the country. 

They got to the end, which was a huge hall, with stalls and people buying tickets. The speaker made an eery noise as the woman spoke through the microphone, in another language, informing them on trains. It was absolutely chaos and there was no way they would leave here all together. There was a restaurant on the left and the exit towards them, so they headed towards to where there was a waiting room, which was empty compared to what was in the wide tunnel. 

The girls were at the vending machines, despite having a large meal. They were intrigued by the stalls of food and chocolates and samples of sweet goodies. Yanira had literally grabbed her purse out of Maria's bag (Don't ask how it got there). When they had found Yanira they all sat down in the waiting room. ''This place is so strange,'' Hermione said as they were sitting on the soft chairs. 

''Yeah, I mean... This place doesn't remind me of any place in England... except if you mix it with Liverpool train stations and London underground!'' Indigo said as she remembered her childhood back in the late 80s when she was a non-magical. 

After an hour of boredom, Hermione had read a history book about World War 2, Indigo was sneaking a few chocolates out of Yanira's bag and Mildred was staring out into the crowd, thinking over Harry and how she saw him with Ginny before they left back. She had left him, feeling rather miserable. 

''Right, we have to get going!'' Hecate said as she stood up and grabbed her bag and watched as they all start tidying up their mini picnic, which caught a few little childrens' eye and they were sharing it with them. 

They headed to the third platform, where there was a small crowd of people waiting for the train, which was slowly arriving into the platform. Its bright lights shone brighter as it reflected through the glass tiles above them. They stood back as they blocked their ears as the train screeched on the tracks, braking. 

When the train had stopped they hurried along with the crowd to their wagon, 11, which was on the beginning. It was a popular train which even travelled on the edges of Germany. They had opened the twisted, complicated doors, getting on the train, going to the cabins that had the numbers on their tickets. It was like a Hogwarts express, though it wasn't brown and a crimson red, it was grey and the small curtains and seats were a dark blue and the exterior of the train was very light blue and a dark grey roof. Though it also didn't go on steam like the Hogwarts express. 

The train soon headed off, into the open fields and small towns and small houses in the distance, surrounded by thick forests and small pipes of smoke from the factory.

''Here we go!!!!'' Felicity squealed as she was with Maud, Maria, Yanira and Severus while Constance was with her sister and the three hardbroom siblings. 


End file.
